


Take 5+1?

by Dark_Arts19 (TRINITY_Stngrd)



Series: Take it [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, A little bit of feelings, Breathplay, Gentle Sex, PWP, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Various other kinks, rapeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRINITY_Stngrd/pseuds/Dark_Arts19
Summary: 5 nights Stiles spent with each of his lovers and 1 night he spent with all of them.basically, i was tired of just writing the group part of these and wanted to explore their individual dynamics





	1. Isaac Lahey

**Author's Note:**

> meant to have this up forever ago, but life got in the way (finals. oh my god finals). as always, PLEASE leave a comment with any suggestions, problems, concerns, questions (i try my best to answer those), or general statements! enjoy!

Isaac frowned when he saw Stiles crying softly through the window of his bedroom. The tall boy stepped through the opening.

“Isaac?” Stiles sniffled.

“Hey, you okay?” Isaac asked softly. “Your dad again?”

“We just got into a fight,” Stiles chuckled darkly. “He drank on the anniversary again… he promised Melissa he’d stop, and I didn’t think it was fair that he didn’t tell her—”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Isaac smiled softly, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Stiles grinned up at him and leaned his cheek on Isaac’s chest. The beta had shifted to cradle the boy.

“Isaac?” Stiles asked. “Why’d you come here?” 

“I knew it was the anniversary,” Isaac admitted. “I didn’t want you to be alone.”

“So if Derek and Scott weren’t out of town—”

“I still would’ve come,” Isaac finishes.

“If we weren’t doing this little polyamory thing, you’d totally win,” Stiles grins, and Isaac flicks the back of the human’s head who flailed in indignation.

“Having any part of you is already a win, Stiles,” Isaac kissed the top of the human’s head.

“You don’t get to flick me and then say cute shit!” Isaac just laughed. “Choke on a scraf!”

“If anyone here needs a scarf shoved in there mouth, it’s you,” Isaac winked, and Stiles flushed.

Not one to be outdone, Stiles just leaned up to the beta’s ear, “I’m sure you can think of something else to put in my mouth and shut me up.”

“Maybe later,” Isaac growled lowly and nipped at his lover’s ear. “Right now, we’re going to watch all of the animated batman movies and cuddle, okay?”

“God, you’re too perfect,” Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed his laptop. “How are we gonna cuddle and watch movies on the laptop?”

Isaac just gave him his patented bitch face, reached over and pulled his whole desk closer to the bed and set the open laptop on top of it. Stiles muttered, “Stupid werewolf strength bullshit.”

“Under the Red Hood first,” Isaac instructed.

“We’re starting with my favorite?” Stiles quirked a brow back at Isaac as he pulled it up. Once the opening credits began, Isaac pulled the human down and against his chest.

The beta leaned in and whispered in his ear, “I figured we should watch your favorite before you lose your patience and start begging for a good dicking.”

“That was the weirdest way you possibly could have said that,” Stiles chuckled.

“Oh, but when Scott says it, it’s hot?”

“Scott doesn’t make me feel like you do,” Stiles replied. Isaac blushed softly and settled down for the film. They had made it through most of the movie without moving before Stiles turned around and looked up at Isaac who had been staring down at the younger man for the vast majority of the time. 

“You’re not gonna at least finish the movie?” Isaac quirked a brow and smiled fondly down at the boy.

“I’ve seen this one a bajillion times,” Stiles sighed softly. “I’ve only kissed you a bazillion.”

“You’re an odd egg,” Isaac smiled and scooted down the bed until they were nose-to nose. Isaac tilted his head slightly and captured the younger’s lips in a soft, gentle embrace. This what Stiles loved the most about being with Isaac. The others made him feel used and debauched, but Isaac… every kiss was tentative but sure. An exploration, like every kiss was their first kiss. When he bit at Stiles lips, they were soft nips, so different from the harsh pull of Scotts. His hands were gentle but firm different from the rough groping of Derek. When Isaac pushed a knee between his legs, he would apply the slightest pressure against his lovers growing erection. Stiles moaned lowly and pulled Isaac closer. The beta growled, low in his throat, and slipped his hands under the waistband of Stiles pajama pants. When he felt nothing but flesh, his eyes began to glow yellow. He gently groped the round mounds of flesh, using his grip to pull the boy even closer.

Stiles Started pulling at Isaac’s belt, fumbling with the lock for a minute or two before he managed to unclasp it with trembling fingers and pull the leather harshly from his jeans. Their shirts followed the belt to the ground, and Isaac rolled them So Stiles was under him, kissing and pulling off Stiles’s pants. When the younger man was fully naked, Isaac began to pull at the button of his jeans before giving up and clawing the button off and shucking the jeans.

“What do you want, baby?” Isaac asked against Stiles’s lips. 

“Your boxers off would be a great start,” Stiles fingers traced Isaac’s abs. “What do you want?”

“You,” Isaac said. “First, though, we’re gonna finish this movie.”

Isaacv flipped moth of them, so he was spooning Stiles from behind. He pulled his boxers off so his naked erection rubbed between the cleft of Stiles’s ass cheeks. He grinned at his lover’s reddened shoulders and flushed face. Stiles tried to flip them back over, but Isaac just growled and tightened his grip against Stiles’s waist.

“And then,” the beta nipped at the pale flesh of his lovers neck and grinned into the skin, “I’m going to lay you on your back and make love to you.”

Stiles’s cock throbbed against his stomach, “I hate you so much.”

“Shh. Watch the movie,” Isaac grinned and slowly grinded his cock into Stiles’s ass. The human omega moaned softly, his spark reacting and leaking slick from his hole.

“Watch the movie,” he repeated and eased down the bed. Stiles swallowed hard as he felt Isaac squeeze his ass and pull the cheeks apart. Isaac blew cold air on the fluttering hole, causing a shiver to run up his lover’s spine. Isaac licked one long strip up the crack, and Stiles started moaning wildly.

“Fuck, Isaac,” Stiles groaned.

“Watch the movie,” Isaac growled, and Stiles turned his attention back on Jason Todd as he fought Batman. Stiles tried to focus, but his attention was taken away when a lubed finger bore it’s way inside his whole along with a wet tongue. Stiles moaned loudly as another joined it and the mouth retreated suddenly, Issac’s lips were by his ear again, as the fingers curled into his prostate. “you’re not watching.”

“Shut up,” Stiles moaned. “Please let me suck you!”

“If that’s what you want,” Isaac nodded and removed his fingers. Stiles groaned at the loss but sank down on the bed, pulling Isaac into a sitting position and settling between his legs. Isaac moaned when Stiles took his entire length into his throat in one moment. Isaac grasped Stiles hair in a firm grip, not fucking or controlling him, just holding on as Stiles took him into his throat. 

“Fuck, Stiles,” Isaac moaned, hips pushing up slightly at each bob. Isaac almost came when Stiles looked up through dark lashes, his mouth obscenely stretched around the wolf’s girth. Isaac has to pull him off before he can knot his mouth.

“I can’t believe you guys got dick upgrades with the bite. I blew you before you were bitten and it wasn’t nearly this big or thick,” Stiles complained.

“Complain later,” Isaac chuckled fondly and picked Stiles up and laid him on the bed. Stiles was smiled up at Isaac who leaned down and took Stiles’s significantly smaller cock into his own mouth.

“Don’t judge it. It’s human!”

“It’s delicious,” Isaac smiled and leaned forward, pressing their bodies together, and continuing to prep Stiles whole while kissing him gently.

“Isaac,” Stiles moaned into the kiss. “I’m ready, please? My spark’s responding.”

“How do you want it?” Isaac asked softly.

“like this. Raw. I’m not gonna last very long,” Stiles sighed.

“Neither am I,” Isaac grinned down at him and laced his arms under Stiles’s knees. When he finally breached his omega’s hole, they both groaned with pure pleasure. Isaac fucked him soft and slow, kissing the Spark’s jaw, his neck… his lips.

“Isaac, please,” Stiles moaned, and the wolf gripped the human cock.

“Come for me, love,” Isaac whispered against the other’s lips. And like that, Stiles came undone. Isaac fucked him through his high and moved behind him, throbbing cock still inside the human. Now that he was satisfied, Isaac began thrusting faster and harsher, making Stiles practically shout his pleasure. Stiles came once more from the hard fucking, but this time, the spasming of his ass clenched painfully around Isaac’s growing knot. It shocked him so much, the knot fully inflated without much warning. Stiles yelped at the sudden stretch. Isaac was much bigger than Scott, Jackson, and Peter, though not as big as Derek, so the sudden stretch without the gradual growth was kinda painful until Isaac began leeching the pain.

Isaac was breathing heavily, sweat slicked body pressed tight against his lover’s back as he came unending streams into his ass. He thrust minutely, adding friction to his knot. They fell asleep like that, curled against each other. When they woke up, they would clean up, and Isaac would probably take Stiles on a date. That’s how those two worked. And that’s why Stiles loved him too


	2. Jackson Whittemore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to leave a comment with any suggestions, questions, complaints or general statements! enjoy part two!

Jackson and Stiles used to be in love. There was no point in denying it. Stiles sometimes found himself longing for those times when Jackson would get jealous and protectively wrap an arm around him or when they’d cuddle on the couch and watch a movie or when Jackson would bring Stiles his favorite ice cream and hold him while he cried. It was the realest relationship he ever had. Honestly, sometimes it felt more real than whatever he had going on with the others. Derek and Isaac took good care of him. Scott too, sometimes, but it wasn’t monogamous. And other than Isaac none of them took him out on dates, unless you count food at the diner with Derek every once in a while or video games with Scott, but he did those while they weren’t anything special. At least, they weren’t any more special than they ever were.

It was one of those times with Jackson that Stiles was thinking about now. They had just finished moving the rest of Jackson’s stuff into Stiles’s apartment, and Jackson was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Stiles grinned back and quirked his brow, “What?”

“Nothing,” Jackson smiled, slowly approaching Stiles whose grin just grew wider with every step Jackson took closer. “I just love you so fucking much.”

The kiss practically sucked the air from Stiles’s lungs. He returned it with equal passion, pulling Jackson closer and wrapping his arms around the back of his neck. Jackson broke the kiss but kept their foreheads pressed together, “We live together now.”

“How do you want to celebrate?” Stiles asked, pecking Jackson’s lips once more.

“I wanna order Chinese and snuggle on the couch,” Jackson pressed his lips against the side of Stiles’s neck and ran kisses up to his jaw and then along it. “but first, I want to go to your bed and fuck you into the mattress.”

“How can you be so filthy and so romantic in the same breath?” Stiles asked.

“It’s a gift,” Jackson grinned, eyes flashing blue. He knew the wolf eyes always turned Stiles on like no other. True to form, Stiles moaned and smashed their lips back together. Jackson waisted no time and hoisted Stiles up by the backs of his knees. Once Stiles had wrapped his legs around his boyfriend, Jackson adjusted his grip to hold on to Stiles’s ass. He squeezed, earning a dirty moan as he lead Stiles to their bed.

He let Stiles down, still lying on top of him as they both scrambled to remove their clothes while refusing to break their heated kiss. Jackson smirked when stiles whimpered as their finally freed erections brushed against each others.

“Jax, please…” Stiles whined.

“What do you want, baby?” Jackson smiled down, eyes shining with so much love it was easy to see how he missed all of the signs.

“Please let me suck your cock,” Stiles murmured. Jackson just quirked his head in thought. “Please!”

“If you insist,” Jackson grinned, moving to sit against the headboard, legs spread wide with a few fingers holding his cock straight up. Stiles practically dove between his legs and started licking the sides like Jackson liked. The beta moaned loudly when Stiles finally took him all the way in. “Fuck yeah, baby, just like that!”

Stiles moaned around the dick, eyes watering up from just how big the head felt in his throat. He pulled off slowly, nibbling at the foreskin that hung over the bulbous head. Jackson fisted a hand in his boyfriend’s hair to keep him still and told him to open wide. Stiles obeyed, looking up at Jackson through long lashes to be met with the intense stare of glowing blue eyes. Jackson took his cock in hand and guided it between Stiles’s lips. Jackson used used the now empty hand to grab the hair un either side of his lover’s head. The beta gave one harsh thrust, and grinned when Stiles gagged.

“fuck yeah, baby,” Jackson moaned, continuing his thrusts, earning gags from the slightly older Beta. “Choke on my cock like the good omega you are!”

It sounded corny, but to Stiles’s lust-filled mind, it was so hot. Jackson kept going, “You like choking on my fat cock?”

Stiles tried to talk but couldn’t manage more than a gargling gag with the cock slamming into his mouth. “I can’t hear you, baby. Try again.”

Jackson shoved his cock all the way into Stiles’s throat and pulled his hair to make him look up at him. He looked at the barely breathing boy expectantly. Stiles tried to say yes but could barely manage. Jackson seemed to forgive it though and let him up for air.

Stiles gasped loudly, coughing harshly as he took in some air from his probably bruised throat, “I fucking love you!”

Stiles pulled Jackson into a passionate embrace and flipped them over. Jackson looked at him in question, but stiles wasn’t having any of it. “Like this. Just like this.”

After a quick prep, Jackson slowly pressed his cock into stiles who moaned at the intrusion. Jackson drained his pain so he wouldn’t feel anything but pleasure during entry. He stopped though, knowing Stiles liked the pain of a rough fuck every now and then. Jackson moaned when he was fully enveloped in Stiles’s tight heat.

“Fuck me, Jax,” Stiles gave him a look. “Fuck me hard.”

“Yeah, I’ll give it to you just like you like,” Jackson grinned and hitched Stiles ass up higher. The pace he set up was brutal but only for a human. He set up a quick pace that pounded straight into Stiles’s prostate.

Jackson moaned as Stiles took his cock and pushed back against every thrust. Eventually, the kanima started to take over, and his tail began to sprout, reaching across the bed and wrapping lightly around Stiles’s throat. It didn’t choke him, though. It simply pulled him harder onto Jackson’s cock, every now and then pulsing with a light squeeze just for the added sensation. Stiles went crazy whenever the tail came out to play, and when Jackson’s pupils narrowed to vertical slits and turned yellow, he came on the pot. Jackson just moaned at the tight squeeze and finally let his knot begin to form. He shoved Stiles off of him and onto his hands and knees before slamming back in.

Jackson fucked Stiles roughly until his knot was fully inflated, and he came deep inside his Stiles, Chest pressed firmly against Stiles’s back. They maneuvered so they could spoon, and Jackson could deliver Stiles’s favorite part about every time they had together: his soft kisses pressed to the top of his neck.

 

“Hey, Sti! You ready for our video game marathon?” Scott asked as he bound through the window. Once he caught the scent of Stiles’s arousal though, he changed his tune, “Unless there’s something else you want to do.”

“Maybe later,” Stiles pushed at the hand that was slowly nearing his shirt. “I just… I was thinking about something else. I don’t want this right now.”

“Alright, love,” Scott pecked his cheek. “Come on, MK11 isn’t gonna beat itself!”

Things would never be like they were with Jackson. Stiles knew that. He yearned for it, but sometimes…. Sometimes he just missed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is either Scott or Peter, i haven't decided yet! Derek will definitely be last though. that just feels right


	3. Peter Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, this got kinda sad at the end, so if you want JUST porn, you can leave after they both finish? that's usually what happens with that XD. anyway, please leave a comment with any suggestions, questions, concerns or statements!

“Stiles,” the human jumped about ten feet in the air at the sudden entrance of one Peter Hale.

“JESUS CHRIST!” he yelled pinning Peter with a furious glare. “What the fuck do you want, creep?”

“blowjob would be nice,” Peter smirked. “But I’ll settle for some titillating conversation. Preferably about whatever it is that distracted you from noticing my entrance five minutes ago.”

“So you’ve been watching me for five minutes?” Stiles leveled him with an unimpressed eyebrow raise that Peter assumed he learned from Derek.

“No, I’ve been here for about twenty minutes, but judging by what I heard the other day in the loft between you and my nephew, I gave you fifteen minutes leeway,” Peter gave a sharp grin. “I know what my nephew’s working with. I think fifteen minutes is a suitable window for you to become aware of something other than the soreness.”

“Listen, asshole—”

“Oh, I did. With rapt attention,” Peter purred, caressing the under of Stiles arm. He wasn’t surprised when Stiles flinched away.

“Bad touch!” Stiles snapped. “Now sit on the bed and let me tell you about this shit.”

Stiles went on for over an hour about six different supernaturals he was researching for the imposter agents case. Peter was only half listening. Mid-rant, the beta slunk of the bed and started toying with Stiles’s book case.

In the middle of a sentence, Stiles paused, “Don’t touch the jars on the second shelf. It’s all mountain ash and wolfsbane.”

“Why do you need so much wolfsbane?” Stiles ignored the flashing eyes and just answered the question, “With injured wolves popping in every few days, I figured I might as well have a healthy supply to counteract whatever poison you might encounter.”

“You have yellow wolfsbane,” Peter noted in mild shock.

“Kate still has a sample, so I do too,” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“you’re getting your dick sucked for that,” Peter grinned ferally and dropped to his knees right in front of Stiles’s chair. The human sat, stunned as Peter yanked his jeans down before leaning up and roughly kissing Stiles, teeth nipping at his lower lip and tongue dominating his.

“You don’t have to,” Stiles stuttered before moaning when Peter ignored it and took all of him into his mouth at once. “fff-fffucking hell!”

“It’s so cute!” Peter said gleefully.

“Shut up and suck,” Stiles groaned and pushed Peter’s head back on. Well, tried to. Peter just grinned and called him bossy before continuing to bob up and down on the human’s cock. Stiles moaned wildly, thankful the apartment was empty. Of any wayward pack members.

“Peter, I’m close!” Stiles muttered, but it only encouraged the Beta to suck harder. Stiles came hard when Peter reached under and lightly pressed a finger into the omega’s wet hole. Peter pulled off with a grin and pecked Stiles on the cheek before hopping out the window.

Stiles was left completely and utterly confused. He stayed that way for about a week before Peter showed up again. It was the same thing as before. Derek had fucked him the night before, and Peter showed up, listened to Stiles ramblings and blew him. The process continued several times before anything changed. When it did, though, it fucking changed.

This time, Peter shoved in through the window, eyes already glowing blue. Stiles turned in his chair, and opened his mouth to call out the creeperwolf , but a growl silenced him.

After several beats, Stiles finally took a moment to ask, “Are you okay?”

“My nephew pissed me off, Omega,” Peter snapped. “Do you know what that means?”

“N-no,” at Peter’s growl, he quickly added, “Sir. No, sir.”

“Well, it means that I’m going to take advantage of his little rule,” he grinned, cupping Stiles’s cheeks and squishing them together, making his lips purse unattractively. “My nephew said you could fuck anyone in the pack. And since I’m probably going to be voted out of the pack at the meeting tomorrow…”

“It’s not tomorrow,” Stiles said through the smoothed cheeks. Peter let go momentarily in surprise and Stiles looked up at him through long lashes with a fox-like grin spreading across his pale face, “Sir.”

“Damn right,” Peter grinned, picking Stiles up by the collar of his shirt. “so now, I’m gonna fuck his little omega into the mattress and plug it real good, and then I’m going to wait to see those cunts you call boyfriends faces when they smell me all inside of you.”

“Yes, sir,” Stiles smiled as he was thrown back on the bed. Peter was on him in an instant, capturing the younger man’s lips in a fierce but familiar mood. Stiles broke the kiss after a moment. “Did you teach Derek that?”

“No, we were not incestuous, as into that as you seem to be,” Peter drawled with a light smirk.

“I think you’re vastly missing the point,” Stiles grinned. “I want you both fucking… just not each other.”

“Perhaps one day. Until then, you’ll have to settle for one at a time,” Peter said, earning a fake pout before Stiles just surged up and recaptured Peter’s lips. Both frantically tore off their clothes until they were both naked, and well lubed.

With minimal preamble, Peter thrust into the human omega in one, long thrust. Stiles screamed loudly while Peter hissed in his ear at the sudden tightness. Peter stayed still while Stiles adjusted. For his part, Stiles just mewled and shifted his ass, providing delicious friction to Peter’s cock. It was tempting, but he didn’t want to hurt the boy.

“Being so good for daddy,” Peter moaned as Stiles shifted trying to get used to the feeling.

“Jesus Christ, you’re just like your nephew,” Stiles groaned more than moaned. Peter could practically see the eye roll even from behind.

“If you want me to wait for your delicate body to adjust, you’ll refrain from bringing up my nephew again,” Peter snarked.

Not one to be outdone, Stiles rolled his hips back, “Who said I want you to wait… Daddy?”

Stiles turned to look back at him with a mischievous smirk. Peter almost laughed. No one could keep verbally spar with him like Stiles could, and it was fucking hot. “I don’t know, baby. You’ve barely had any time to adjust at all. Maybe I should make you wait.”

“Well,” Stiles pushed his hips back slightly and looked back at Peter, “it may have been quick, but I’ve had some practice, and you’re not as big as your nephew, so—”

“I make up for it in experience,” Peter interrupted, eyes glowing blue and fangs elongating at the challenge. He gave a harsh thrust to accentuate his statement.

“Well, I’m not quite sure. You may have some proving to do,” Stiles snickered softly.

“Careful what you wish for, baby,” Peter didn’t disappoint. His thrusts were harsh and punishing, but Stiles was meeting him back with every thrust. Peter started getting really into it when Stiles clipped his ankle around his knee and flipped them so Peter was on his back. Stiles shifted around so he was straddling his waist, hands resting on Peter’s chest. He reached behind and fisted Peter’s cock before adjusting it to fit right back in. Stiles moaned and began to bounce. Peter groaned his pleasure, running his hands down Stiles’s sides, staring at the beautiful omega whose head was thrown back in pleasure. His eyes trailed down his surprisingly muscular body. When did this thin rat of a boy develop abs? without the werewolf enhancement? What the fuck.

“fucking hell, stiles,” Peter let his hands drop lower and spread the omega’s ass as he bounced up and down. Stiles leaned down and kissed the beta who pulled Stiles against his chest while he held his cheeks open

“Fuck me,” Stiles moaned against his mouth. After seeing the lust on Peter’s face, he quickly added, “Daddy.”

The beta growled fiercely and pulled the omega down and got his heels under him. He began aggressively fucking up into the younger man. Peter pounded away at a moaning, practically screaming, Stiles.  
“Faster, please,” Stiles begged, head buried into Peter’s sweat-slick chest Peter just let his fangs elongate and eyes glow as his knot began to expand. He shifted Stiles around so he could be more comfortable. It didn’t take long before Stiles was on all fours again, and Peter was punching his knot in and out until it locked into place. Stiles screamed out his orgasm. Just as Peter started flooding his hole with long ropes of cum. Peter fell against Stiles’s back in exhaustion before rolling them to their sides, both breathing heavily.

“I’ll talk the others into letting you stay on,” Stiles said after a short while.

“Oh, and why is that, dear,” Peter drawled, still orgasming in small spurts.

“Keep my chances of you and your nephew spitroasting me alive,” Stiles shrugged and laughed when Peter sputtered in indignation. Stiles just barked out a laugh while Peter scolded him. They laid like that, chuckling and bickering until Peter’s knot deflated as soon as it did, Peter was dressed and kissing Stiles goodbye. Stiles sighed at the lack of warmth and picked up his phone.

“H-hey, Scott? Do you wanna come over?” Stiles asked and listened. “No… just like cuddle? Maybe watch a movie?... oh, I get it. No! it’s totally fine.”

“Hey, Derek, do you want to…. Oh, alright. Sure… Dude. Erica needs to be a priority too… no, I’m not mad. Calm down, worry wolf.”

“Isaac! What're you up to?”


	4. Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one's hella dirty. i tried to deal with the feels i made at the end of last chapter at the beginning of this one but there's some shit to be resolved still. what can you do XD. Please leave a comment with any questions, concerns, critiques, requests, or general statements!! enjoy!

“Hey, Stiles,” Scott greeted from over the Sheriff’s shoulder. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, sure,” Stiles said nervously, playing with the button on his dress shirt. Scott had said he was taking Stiles out, so the human omega naturally wanted to look good for his best friend and one of his mates.

“Stiles,” John smiled from the door, “Be careful out there! And please visit more. I’ve missed you.”

Stiles just smiled and gave his father a peck on the cheek before letting Scott grab his hand and lead him to the car. Once they were inside, Stiles turned his attention to Scott, “So what’s the occasion? It’s kinda last minute for a date, isn’t it?”

“Oh, yeah, no,” Scott said, somewhat distracted as he pulled out of the driveway. “I just said that so your Dad wouldn’t know what we were about to get up to.”

“Are you serious right now?” Stiles huffed, rolling his eyes. “Just take me home. I change my mind.”

Scott’s eyes widened and he pulled over, “Stiles what’s wrong?”

“You know what? I’m just gonna walk,” Stiles huffed and got out, slamming the door behind him. Scott was in front of him before he could get more than four steps out.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Scott asked, puppy eyes in full effect as he backed Stiles against the passenger door.

“All you guys ever want is sex,” Stiles groused. “I mean, it was fine when we weren’t all in a relationship, but you guys asked me to by your collective boyfriend, and you can’t even be bothered to take me on a fucking date! Isaac does! He finds time, but you? We don’t even hang out and play video games like we used to. Last time, you used me like a fucking blow up doll and then kicked me out!”

“Stiles—”

“Dude, no!” Stiles pushed at the arms that were reaching out to hold him. Scott took a shocked step back. “Don’t touch me.”

“Stiles, I kicked you out last time because you mentioned wanting something, and… I wanted to make arrangements for you…”

“Scott, you’re the one who wanted it!” Stiles growled.

“Don’t act like it didn’t turn you on, Stiles,” Scott growled, crowding around the boy until Stiles’s face was in the crook of the Alpha’s neck, and Scott’s clothed erection was pressing into the boy’s naval, and his hands were squeezing the omega’s ass.

“Just because… we’re not fucking done with this conversation,” Stiles snapped, though Scott could tell his resolve was breaking.

“Stiles,” Scott leaned back until Stiles met his eye, “Who’s bitch are you?”

“Yours,” Stiles mumbled.

“I couldn’t hear you,” Scott growled, eyes flashing red.

“Yours,” Stiles said a little louder. Scott gave him a light slap and gripped his cheeks between his fingers. He flashed his eyes even brighter. Stiles rushed to correct himself, “Yours, Alpha.”

“That’s right, omega,” Scott growled lowly. “I say we’re doing this right now, so unless you’re going to use your safe word, you’re going to get your tight little ass back in the car, and take whatever cocks I want you to.”

Stiles opened his mouth to use his word but Scott cut him off, “And then after, I’ll take you on a proper date where we’ll discuss how we talk about this problem with the others.”

“Scott. I’m serious about that talk,” Stiles mumbled. Scott didn’t hold it against him, though. “I mean, most of the time I have to go to Derek’s after you’re done with me for aftercare. That’s not right and it’s not fair.”

“You’re right. And we’ll handle it later,” Scott smiled gently before pulling Stiles forward and opening the door to the Car. Stiles just frowned and got back in. Scott jogged back towards the other door. As they drove, Scott started getting more into a dom setting, commanding Stiles to pull his alpha’s cock out and stroke while they drove. The omega hesitated only for a moment before going through the familiar motions of taking Scott’s cock out while he drove. After a few minutes of that, Scott wrapped a fist into Stiles’s hair and pulled him down. Stiles wasn’t expecting the sudden switch but quickly adjusted. The first thrust, however, caused him to choke and splutter. Once he’d regained his bearings, though, he sucked just how Scott liked, occasionally choking as he would take the cock deep into his throat. He moved his tongue wildly until he felt the car come to a slow stop and Scott removed his hand from Stiles’s hair. The human immediately shot up and started sucking in deep gasps of air. Scott was at the passanger side door, fisting Stiles’s hair again in an instant. It took a moment for stiles to realize they were at the loft as Scott dragged him to the elevator by the hair, nodding at the doorman as he went, cock hanging out, rock hard and covered in spit. Jason just nodded back and gave him the all clear.

Scott practically threw Stiles into the elevator and clicked in the Key for Derek’s sex-dungeon of a loft. “Thank god Derek had to go to that convention.”

Scott forced Stiles back onto his cock while the elevator whirred and started nearing the top floor. Scott pulled out when the doors opened and two pairs of hands reached out and grabbed the human omega. Stiles didn’t see who they belonged to before he was strapped down to the breeding bench and his head and hands were locked into the stock. Scott crouched down in front of him and smiled. “Make them happy, bitch. Or I swear to god, you’ll regret it.”

Scott moved off behind him where he couldn’t see and started talking with the guys, reminding them of Stiles’s safewords and gestures. Before leading them by their hands to the front of the stocking the two men crouched down, and Stiles was surprised to see Theo and Liam standing naked in front of him.

“When we voted Theo into the pack the other night, I asked him what he wanted to celebrate. Do you know what he said?” Scott asked, but Stiles knew better than to answer. “All he really wanted was a turn with the pack bitch. The slut who throws himself on any wolf cock we deem appropriate. And Liam? He’s here because he has yet to experience you, and I need somewhat to keep your mouth shut so I don’t have to hear you bitching if it hurts. Which it probably will.”

For emphasis, the alpha gave Theo’s cock a few strokes. Stiles’s eyes widened, and he gaped between the Chimaera’s legs was the biggest cock Stiles had ever seen. Bigger than Derek’s even, if only by a little.

Theo took his astonishment in stride, “If being a wolf enhances your cock, this is what happens to a hybrid.”

“What the fuck,” Stiles whispered, unable to meet the three glowing eyes that were taking in his naked flesh. Wolf eyes were practically mandatory when Scott was involved in the fucking. Theo leaned forward and gently cupped Stiles’s cheek, but the smile he gave was anything but loving Stiles would describe it as wolfish, but even he didn’t make that many puns.

“Just so you know, Liam’s IED kinda heightens when he’s fucking a bitch, so don’t be surprised if you end up with some bruises. Not like you weren’t going to anyway,” he said.

“Hayden wasn’t too appreciative,” Liam Chuckled before leaning closer and running his tongue along the sensitive flesh of Stiles’s throat where it met the hole it was locked into. “But you’re not like her, are you, Slut? I bet you like to hurt.”

“Yes, sir,” Stiles all but moaned. Liam took that opportunity to slap him. Hard.

“Your alpha just said I’m here to keep your bitch mouth shut, and you think you get to talk?” Liam snapped.

“Liam, prep the whore’s ass for a good dicking. I’ll keep his mouth shut,” Theo said.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Liam growled softly before licking into Stiles mouth for a moment and then going behind him to do as Theo asked.

Stiles saw a flogger in Theo’s right hand while he held his dick up in front. He moved closer to the omega’s face and just said, “Lick.”

Stiles was all too happy, excited at the prospect of having his throat and ass stretched farther than ever (excluding when he took two knots at once). When he felt the first harsh sting of the flogger, he yelped loudly.

“Shut the bitch up,” Scott ordered from where he sat, observing. Theo just grinned and shoved his cock all the way down stiles’s throat. Theo moaned loudly, surprised Stiles could take him all the way. No one had ever been able to before, after all. Theo set up a harsh pace, slamming the Flogger against Stiles’s creamy skin harshly with every thrust. Eventually, Liam deemed the boy ready and switched with Theo, taking the opportunity to cradle Stiles face with two clawed hands and fuck straight in with a menacing growl. Theo wasted no time in ramming into the boys asked. Stiles screamed around Liam’s cock, so Theo gave him some time to adjust to the new stretch.

“This is the tightest ass I’ve ever fucked,” Theo moaned. “I didn’t think it’d be this tight with what a cock whore this little bitch is.”

“It’s his magic. Keeps him tight as a virgin,” Scott shrugged.

Liam, seeming to have no care whatsoever for Stiles’s comfort just kept thrusting away, nearly in beta shift, “You know, I think we should do this all the time. The bitch is so fucking annoying, always running his mouth. Maybe we should keep him tied down with one of our cocks in his mouth just to get some peace and fucking quiet.”

“I had the same thought,” Scott grinned. “Honestly, the only thing to ever come out of that mouth I even care to hear is him choking and gagging. Don’t be afraid to hit him by the way. Slut should learn his place. He’s the lowest of the pack after all. Just a bitch to be bred and raped by his studs.”

“Damn straight,” Theo grinned, finally deeming Stiles ready and setting a brutal pace. Stiles had never felt so full in his life. He was crying as the two wolves pounded into him with absolutely no mercy. Liam’s claws were digging into his scalp, but Stiles could tell he was being carful not to draw blood. Every now and then Liam would pull out to slap the omega either with his cock or his hand before fucking back in. Sometimes he’d force both his balls int Stiles mouth and told him to get his balls ready to feed him. Theo wasn’t quieter, slapping at Stiles’s ass relentlessly both with his hand and the flogger and telling him what a good bitch he was and how much fun being part of the pack was going to be.

Theo’s knot grew fast, making it harder and harder to pull out and thrust back in. Liam’s, however, expanded all in one thrust, nearly dislocating Stiles’s jaw as it went from a normal cock to a knot without warning. Stiles felt the cum rushing down his throat and choked before managing to start swallowing with more than a little cum leaking from his nostrils. Theo wasn’t far behind, slamming into Stiles a final time before he locked into place, gushing into the boy with little preamble. He moaned about what a good slut Stiles was as he flooded the boy with his cum. Both left quickly after they dislodged with promises to repeat the performance.

Stiles was too stunned to speak after they left, exhausted even as his ass leaked Theo’s cum and a little of Liams dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. He got little reprieve though, as Scott thrusted harshly into the boys ass and pounded away.

“You’re lucky it was only those two, you little whore. Next time, I’m inviting the whole pack. Maybe even your dad. Leave you tied here with the words Cum Dump written over your ass cheeks,” Scott grinned as he pounded away. “I already promised the doorman and Parrish a turn with this whore ass. Maybe I can even convince Jordan to bring the K-9 unit, huh?”

Stiles was too tired to protest even as Scott thrusted in a final time and unloaded his knot into his lover’s ass. Even knotted, Scott wasted no time in untying Stiles and carrying him to the bed. Once they were settled, Scott murmured in his lover’s ear, “let’s sleep for a while, and then I’ll take you out for dinner, okay baby?”

“M’kahy,” Was all Stiles had in him to respond as he promptly fell asleep. Scott just grinned, still pumping cum into his love’s ass. He promised himself then that he would have that conversation with Stiles, and he’d finally treat him right.


	5. Derek Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is mostly just smut! back on track! as always, please leave a comment with any questions, concerns, critiques, requests or general statements!! all i ask is that if you have a critique or concern with me, that's totally fine and encouraged, but don't hate on other users who are just leaving a comment on a porny fic. It's not cool.

Stiles sat in front of the TV cradled in Derek’s arms as he put on a marvel movie for them to watch. Scott was still avoiding Stiles, too guilty after their conversation to even talk to Stiles which wasn’t helping his case any. Derek, however, was more than ready to step up, apparently assuming that sex was all Stiles wanted from him. As soon as Scott, Derek, and Isaac sat down and they talked about everything, Derek had apparently started planning. The next day, Stiles was in the passenger seat beside Derek who was wearing a full suit. They had gone to the most expensive restaurant in Beacon County, and made love in Derek’s bed surrounded by lit candles and rose petals. Stiles had wanted to snicker at the corneyness of it all, but the look in Derek’s eye stopped him from doing anything but smiling and kissing the alpha.

“Hey, baby?” Derek asked.

“Suck your cock?” Stiles rolled his eyes. Derek flinched, apparently still feeling guilty over the past.

“No!” He rushed. “I was just gonna ask if you wanted to go out with Isaac and me this saturday. Sort of a throuple date until Scott get’s his head out of his ass.”

“You mean like our standing date we have every Saturday?” Stiles smirked, and Derek blushed, reeling to try for another answer.

“I-I meant a special—”

“Derek, it’s okay to ask to have sex,” Stiles turned in his arms, to better meet his mate’s eye. “Just as long as that’s not the most important part of our relationship.”

“Right,” Derek turned even redder, “Do you want to?”

“Sure,” Stiles smiled, eyes already filling with lust and hand reaching down to massage his mate’s cock through his jeans. “Are we going to be using the rest of the loft? Or…?”

“Depends on how you want it?” Derek whispered. “I was thinking I could just have you suck my cock while we finish the movie. Help you with your oral fixation. Help me with my—”

“Obsession with oral?” Stiles asked. Derek didn’t respond but grinned dopely at his mate before pulling him into a passionate kiss. After a few minutes of Stiles broke the kiss, he whispered against his lover’s lips, “Rough for oral, gentle for anal if you want to even get into that.”

“I don’t know. You want your hole plugged by your alpha today?” Derek asked, gripping Stiles’s ass cheek and pulling him on top of his lap before slipping his hands beneath the waistband and pawing at the soft mounds of flesh.

“Der, you know I can always go either way,” Stiles smiled.

“Of course I do, you little slut,” Derek chuckled when Stiles slapped at his chest in retaliation before laughing.

“’m not a slut,” Stiles pouted could see the amusement in his eyes. Derek just kissed the pout off his lips until Stiles laughed against Derek’s lips and began kissing him back. In a few minutes, they had removed their clothes, and Stiles was lying on his stomach on the couch, pressing light kisses to the Alpha’s balls. 

“Stiles, what’s your safe gesture?” Derek asked, hands just above Stiles, not touching him. Stiles finally pressed two fingers against Derek’s calf. The alpha smiled, “Good boy. Now put it in your mouth before I lose my patience, bitch.”

Stiles was quick to obey, eyes glazing over like they always did when he subbed. He started with just the head, making sure to lick and suck at every crevice, even dipping his tongue into the piss slit, earning a loud moan from the man above him. Stiles took a little bit more of the massive cock into his mouth, marveling, not for the first time, at how much bigger Derek was than the others. Except Theo, of course, who had been exceptionally fun since joining the pack officially. Derek let him do his thing, slurping and lapping at the huge dick until Stiles he could hear the end credits rolling. By then, the human omega was already coming up with 101 ways to make Pack attack patterns more effective

“If you can still think, you’re not doing enough,” Derek snarled. “Such a bad slut. I have to do fucking everything, Don’t I?”

Stiles whimpered as Derek’s hand fisted hair, and his other cupped the back of his neck, clearly holding him still. Derek started thrusting up into Stiles, laughing when the boy started choking on the cock, slowing down every once in a while for the boy to breathe. As soon as he’d catch his breath though, the cock was forced back down his throat. He was lucky Stiles had grown used to the size and force of a werewolf in his mouth.

“Just like we taught you, bitch,” Derek chuckled, pulling Stiles off and standing up, yanking Stiles up and onto his knees in front of him. Derek grinned down, “You’re so pretty on your knees for me. The perfect little fuckhole.”

“Thank you, alpha,” Stiles responded. Derek’s eyes started glowing red as he thrust back in, Pulling Stiles hair back and forcing him to look up at his alpha while Derek speared his throat.

“You know, once, I dreamed about taking a video of you like this,” Derek sighed. “Just watching your face as it was getting fucked by my cock. Maybe having Isaac or Scott in your hole so I could have both to jack off to.”

Derek gave a harsh thrust and held Stiles’s face so his whole cock was deep in his throat while he spoke, “But then I realized, that would just be such a waste. You’re such a knotslut, I never really need it, do I? you’re so fucking easy, all I have to do is hold you down, and fuck you, and you get a fucking kick out of it. You’re such a perfect little slut for me, huh baby? I won’t need that video. You’re too easy. I’ll never need to jack it again.”

Stiles moaned at his words and immediately choked. Derek let him up for air, smiling at the spluttering omega who was now rock hard at his alpha’s words. Derek grabbed his hair and started dragging Stiles across the loft, kicking the door to his room open and throwing stiles on the bed. “On your back, slut.”

Stiles just did as ordered, letting his head hang over the edge of the bed just like Derek liked, and the alpha gave him a predatory smirk. The alpha waisted no time in fucking into the now-perfect channel, cupping his hands around the boy’s throat and squeezing. This always made Derek cum fast. The sound of Derek’s low hangers slapping Stiles in the face, probably his eyes, and the feel of him trying to gasp around the cock and hands turned him on like no other. It never took very long, and soon, Stiles was on his stomach again, mouth wide open with Derek’s knot locked in his throat. Derek moaned his orgasm, shooting his load straight into the boy’s stomach. Stiles focused his breathing through his nose as his alpha came.

“I love you, baby boy. I love you,” Derek mumbled as his orgasm finally tapered off. When his knot deflated, Stiles crawled up to him, having came when Derek was choking him. That damn breathplay kink of his, he guessed.

“Let’s nap, baby?” Derek asked, eyes already drooping with exhaustion.

“Sure thing, alpha,” Stiles smiled up at him, voice rough. Derek leaned down and pecked him the lips before getting them more comfortable and wrapping Stiles up in his arms. Like that, they fell asleep


	6. the Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end! i might add to this series with a couple one shots of Stiles one on one with the pack members that didn't have solo sessions in this piece, but we'll see. Please be sure to leave a comment with any questions, requests, or whatever you wanna say!

Stiles fidgeted nervously in the passenger seat of Derek’s camaro. It was the full moon tonight, but that rarely meant anything for them now that they had full control over their shifts. Derek had said he wanted to have some fun tonight with him and the others who all eagerly nodded along. Even Isaac seemed excited for whatever Derek had planned. Unfortunately, they had yet to inform Stiles of what the hell was happening. Of course, his confusion was only heightened as Derek pulled into a parking lot right outside the preserve which also had the vehicles of several pack members.

“Der, why are we here?” Stiles asked. Derek just smirked and got out of the car. Stiles was quick to join him and stumbled out of the car, only standing when a strong hand gripped his arm to stop him for falling all over himself. He looked up to see Scott grinning down ferally, already in beta shift.

“Usually on a full moon run, we hunt down some deer. Unleash our baser instincts,” Derek explained as he came up behind him. Stiles chuckled softly as the car doors began opening revealing the male pack members minus Mason who was probably getting cozy with Cory. Even Boyd had detached himself from Erica long enough for this.

“And with those bambi eyes,” Isaac smiled gently as he cupped his lover’s cheeks, “You make the perfect little doe.”

“You’re okay with this?” Stiles asked, eyeing Isaac carefully who just grinned.

“It’s the full moon, Sti. I’m okay with a lot more than usual,” Isaac grinned.

“We’ll give you five minutes,” Theo smiled at him. What surprised him was the gentleness in his voice. Theo was a rough fucker, but the more time Stiles spent with him, the more he was earning Stiles’s forgiveness.

“I gotta get back to Erica soon,” Boyd smirked. “So don’t expect to be able to keep away for too long.”

“Although I’m sure Erica would laugh her ass off if you made her wait,” Jackson spoke quietly, hand noticeably void of the ring Lydia had made him rare when they were engaged which they hadn’t been for roughly a month. Jackson hadn’t managed to get back into Stiles’s bed, and outside of tonight, he probably wouldn’t, but this… this added something even more erotic to all of this.

“Good luck, boys,” Jackson smirked with a wink at both Boyd and Jackson to show he fully intended to make Erica wait.

“Oh, we won’t need it,” Derek growled, slapping Stiles’s ass. “Start the clock, Liam.”

“Five minutes,” Liam said and hit the stopwatch. Stiles just gave them all a final smirk and darted into the preserve. He knew the wolves would find him eventually, but he was smart. He kept track of time in his head, making several different scent trails to follow before rolling around in the dirt to mask his scent and darting in a different direction. He trusted the wolves would be too focused on the sounds and smells he made to really use their eyes, but he destroyed different parts of the forest paths to lead them in wrong directions anyway. He had to move quickly though as his five minutes was up, signified by an alpha howl which was answered by the whole pack.

He managed a whole half hour before even seeing one of the wolves. He was perched high above in a tree as Scott passed underfoot, eyes blazing red as he gazed at the river Stiles had brought his scent to before climbing the tree. Thinking Stiles had used the river to mask his scent, Scott muttered to himself, “Smart fucking omega.”

Stiles grinned as Scott shot forward, following the stream, trying to pick up a trail he wouldn’t find. He was about to make his way down from the tree when he realized how stupid that was. After another minute, he heard Derek sigh. “He’s not here, Scott. He probably actually went down stream.”

Derek appeared from the shadows. He was probably waiting for Stiles to reveal his hiding place at the river. Scott came from around the trees behind him. “Or this is another fucking fake scent trail.”

“He’s too smart,” Another voice muttered. Stiles tensed as Isaac came into view, clearly having been following this trail too.

They heard a howl in the distance that sounded like it came from Boyd. Right. The fake rock fortress he made to look like he was hiding in a cave. The others howled back and took off in that direction

Trusting that the coast was clear, Stiles descended from his hiding spot and started making a new path when a pair of shining yellow eyes met his.

“You didn’t think we were all that stupid, did you?” Theo grinned at him.

“Fuck,” Stiles muttered.

“I believe that’s the plan,” Theo snarked. Stiles turned on heel and started sprinting. Flinching as Theo howled to his pack and began chasing after him. Stiles made it a decent distance before he was tackled to the ground from behind. He began struggling as he felt claws rip into his jeans and rip them apart.

“I caught you, “Do you know what that means?” Theo breathed huskily in his ear. “It means you get the biggest cock in the pack tearing into your bitch ass first.”

“Fucking fuck,” Stiles groaned as Theo pressed said erection against Stiles’s crack which was already sopping wet. Stiles’s omega spark was flaring wildly at the whole situation, “I knew you’d enjoy getting hunted down and forced to take whatever your pack gives you.”

Stiles just made eye contact with Derek through the trees when Theo slammed into him full force, welcomed happily by his spark. Stiles screamed, breaking the contact as soon as it started. Theo gripped his hair with one hand and his shoulder with the other as he slammed into the omega, pulling him back as he snapped his hips forward in a brutal display of strength. Stiles was screaming his moans until Boyd came over and shut him up with a cock in his throat, mumbling something about Erica being pissed at him to the others who clearly wanted the honor.

Stiles gagged on the massive cock that started thrusting into his mouth. He looked up at his Boyd through his lashes, but was surprised to see him unenthused. Instead, the larger man was just slamming into Stiles with no regard for him at all. Stiles was just a wet hole for him to use. Something that he clearly needed if the speed in which he came was anything to show. Stiles moaned as his jaw popped with the force of a knot. Theo showed no signs of stopping even as Boyd locked Stiles in place. The others took the time to undress. And circle up.

“Theo, let someone else have a turn,” Scott grinned, pushing him out of the way. The chimaera growled but let himself be taken out of the omega and replaced by his alpha.

“trust me, Theo,” Derek grinned. “I’ve got a better plan for your fat knot.”

“Good,” Theo grinned and slapped Stiles’s ass, “Because I have no intention of leaving this ass without the biggest knot in this damn pack.”

Derek just grinned at him and nodded to Jackson as Boyd finally detached and left, leaving stiles mewling on his alpha’s cock.

“Plug that slut mouth, Jackson,” Liam snarled. “I’m sick of hearing it.”

Jackson was all too happy to oblige, fucking wildly into his ex’s mouth wildly. Stiles looked up through long lashes, enticing Jackson to give Stiles the one thing he knew the boy liked and letting his tail extend before wrapping it around Stiles’s neck to pull him onto his cock while Scott and then Liam fucked his ass.

They all took turns fucking Stiles’s holes, only a couple of them knotting. By the time everyone but Theo, Derek, and Isaac had knotted, Stiles was a cum-filled, exhausted mess, nearly limp on the forest floor, Tied at both ends by Jackson who had kept him quiet throughout all the fucking (let no one question his stamina) and by Liam who was the last to pop his knot in the pack bitch. When they finally detached, Derek, Theo and Isaac approached

“Theo,” Derek grinned and nodded towards Stiles’s cum-soaked ass. “Get under him.”

“Under?” Theo and Stiles asked.

“Under, because not only are you getting the biggest knot in your ass,” Derek smirked wickedly and looked at Isaac’s hard, leaking cock, “the third biggest is gonna plug your bitch mouth.”

“A-and you?” Stiles asked like he didn’t already know.

“the second biggest cock…” Derek’s eyes were a blazing red as they watched Theo spear Stiles underneath and Isaac shoved into his mouth. “Well, you’ve taken two knots before, haven’t you?”

Stiles’s eyes widened comically, and he started choking and spluttering around Isaac’s cock in an attempt to protest that Isaac and Derek just laughed at and fist bumped. Scott watched carefully from his high Stiles’s safety gesture. When it didn’t come, Scott gave Derek the go ahead.

Theo was far too big for Derek to just slam in beside, so he slowly started fingering Stiles, having to force his claws down so he wouldn’t hurt Theo or his omega. When they finally deemed Stiles ready (and trust stiles, it wasn’t nearly enough prep), Derek got up and slammed into his mate. Stiles screamed around Isaac, eyes tearing up. The sight turned Isaac on so much he started fucking his mate with gusto, grinning down as the boy struggled to take all that he was getting.

Derek and Theo gave him no reprieve either, fucking Stiles so hard, he wasn’t sure he’d ever sit again. With a final thrust, Isaac knotted Stiles’s mouth. Slowly, Stiles could feel Theo’s knot expanding inside him. Stiles had never felt so full in his life as Derek’s began expanding too. The two wolves were moaning wildly, both in beta shifts as they howled at the tightness of it all. Stiles screamed when Theo’s finally locked into place. When Derek’s joined it, the boy promptly passed out.

…

When he finally came to, he found himself strapped down to a breeding bench in the loft with the male pack members surrounding him, achingly hard. Stiles moaned in protest before Scott met his eye.

“What?” he asked. “You didn’t think we were done with you, did you?”


End file.
